All Hell Breaks Loose all over again
by piperhalliwellfanatic
Summary: basically, someone dies, or do they? Piper, Phoebe and Paige all in this story, soon enough!No FLAMES PLEASE!r
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN CHARMED!!!!!!**

**COMPLETELY BASED ON THE EPISODE ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!!!!!**

**------------------**

**Piper: **Okay, I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it?

**Prue: **I don't know.

**Phoebe: **I think he would've attacked by now if we hadn't.

**Doctor: **Who? Who would've attacked? Why won't you tell me what's going on?

**Phoebe: **Because we're busy trying to save your life.

**Doctor: **From whom?

**Prue: **Uh, unfortunately we're not quite sure.

**Piper: **That's because Phoebe did not give us time to figure it out.

**Phoebe: **Well, I didn't have a lot of time, I mean; I can't control how far in the future my premonitions take place. I saw the attack, and we kicked butt, what more do you want?

**Piper: **I would like to know more about who we are up against.

**Prue: **Okay, Phoebe, maybe you should check the Book of Shadows, see if you can find anything else on this demonic hit man, okay?

**Doctor: **Excuse me, demon-

**Piper: **And how to vanquish him, that would be a good thing to know, and do not get side tracked with the Cole potion thingy because the only ones we are concerned about saving right now is ourselves.

_Phoebe turns and heads up the stairs._

**Prue: **Ah, okay, what Cole potion?

**Piper: **Ah, he told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?

**Prue: **I thought she was over him?

**Piper: **Apparently not.

**Doctor: **What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my lives in danger, and then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you fucking people?

**Prue: **Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do well, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.

**Doctor: **They???

**Prue: **Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was the Source's assassin.

**Doctor: **Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her.

**Prue: **O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...

_She stops._

**Piper: **What? Why are you looking like that?

**Prue: **I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **Alright, alright, I'm coming!

_A tornado of wind twists through the front door._

**Piper: **Phoebe!

**Prue: **Phoebe! (The tornado flies through the foyer and knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, and the tornado calms down and Shax appears. He is a tall demon and is gray all over. Gray long hair, gray skin, gray unbuttoned shirt and gray long pants.

**Doctor: **Dear god.

**Prue: **No!_(Prue gets up off the floor and pushes the Doctor out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall._

**Piper: **Prue!

_(Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall, right next to her beloved sister. Shax turns to the Doctor_

**Doctor: **What are you?

**Shax: **The end._(Phoebe comes down the stairs, holding a piece of paper._

**Phoebe: **"Evil wind that blows that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."

Shax turns back into the wind and disappears outside. Phoebe sees Prue and Piper

**Phoebe:** Oh, no She goes over to them. They are unconscious and bleeding. Oh, god. Leo! Leo! Hurry, it's bad._(Leo kneels down beside them and places his left hand above Prue and his right hand above Piper. He starts to heal them. After a moment the blood disappears and they are completely healed. They wake up and groan in pain._

**Piper: **Ahh, what happened?

**Leo: **You guys almost died, that's what happened.

**Piper: **Yeah, well, what else is new?

**Prue: **Oh, where's Shax?

**Phoebe: **Well, I tried to use the vanquishing spell on him but I think it just wounded him. He turned into the wind.

**Prue: **Maybe the spell needs more than one witch to have it's full impact. Okay, come on.

_Prue gets up and then helps Piper up._

**Piper: **Come on? Where?

**Prue: **To find him so we can finish him off while he's still hurt. Look Phoebe you just stay here with Griffiths, alright. If Shax comes back, say the spell to fend him off, okay? Come on.

(Prue and Piper go outside. Leo looks at the Doctor, who's in shock.)

_Prue and Piper are running down the street._

**Piper: **Maybe Phoebe hurt him worse than we thought.

**Prue: **No, he's gotta be around here somewhere, he wouldn't leave without getting what he came for.

**Piper: **Do you really think he'd attack us in broad day light? Evil is usually more insidious than that.

(They stop.)

**Prue: **Ah, okay, shh.

**Piper: **What? (The tornado comes up behind them. They turn around and gasp. The tornado dies down and Shax appears. He throws an energy ball at them, and Prue deflects it back with her power. It hits him but doesn't harm him.) Blow this! (Piper holds out her hands and blows up Shax. He disappears.) Okay, is he dead?

**Prue: **Well, we didn't really say the spell.

**Piper: **Well, maybe we won't have to. We don't always. We're lucky nobody saw us.

**Prue: **Alright, let's just get back to Phoebe. Come on.

. A female reporter and a camera man are watching Prue and Piper. She turns back to the camera.

**Reporter: **Back to me, back to me, back to me. (The camera man points his camera at her.) Okay, um, I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but whatever it was, you saw it here... live.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N R&R PLEASE!!! YAY**

**Piper handed the doctor some of her refreshing Tea.**

**Doctor: Thank you.**

**Phoebe: Now you understand why you have to keep this a secret? Why you can't tell anyone about us, about what you saw today.**

**Prue: If others knew, we wouldn't be able to do what we do anymore. We wouldn't be able to help future innocents like we helped you.**

**Doctor: No, I understand. I mean, I don't understand everything. Demons, witches, the Source. So much for being an atheist. Your secret is safe with me.**

**Phoebe: Thank you.**

**Doctor: No, thank you. You saved my life; the least I can do is protect yours.**

**Phoebe: Okay, I'll walk you to the door.**

**Phoebe and the doctor stand up they get ready to leave.**

**Prue: Bye.**

**(They leave the room. Leo walks in.)**

**Leo: How'd it go?**

**Piper: We dodged another bullet.**

**Prue: Yeah, with him maybe.**

**Leo: What do you mean?**

**Prue: I don't know, I mean, something still bothers me about the way that we vanquished Shax. Like, I'm not so sure we really did.**

**Piper: What do you mean? He screamed, he went poof, just like they all do. Third demon in a row, by the way, that I vanquished with my new power, but who's counting?**

**(Phoebe walks back in.)**

**Prue: Right, but if that's all that we needed, then why was there a vanquishing spell in the book? I mean, hasn't that always meant that our individual powers weren't enough?**

**Leo: Except the book was written by witches with less power than you guys have. They needed the spells.**

**Phoebe: Plus, I think if he was still alive, he probably would've attacked us again by now.**

**Prue: Ah, you know, Leo, can you just check to make sure, please? With the Elders?**

**Leo: No problem.**

**(Leo orbs out.)**

**Piper: If you ask me, I think you're being paranoid. We kicked Sax's ass. We bad.**

**Prue: Yes, you're probably right.**

**Phoebe: Then I'm hoping you won't need me around here for a while. I want to try a new potion on Cole. One that'll reverse the spell that turned him bad in the first place.**

**Piper: Phoebe...**

**Phoebe: I'm not looking for your approval, Piper, just your support.**

**Prue: Well, Phoebe, it's sort of hard to give you support when you're just setting yourself up to get hurt again.**

**Phoebe: Cole is good inside, I know it. And if dark magic did this to him, then how come white magic can't save him? I can't just turn my back, I have to try.**

**Piper: What do you want us to do?**

**Phoebe: I want you to use the magic to magic spell to send me down there. I reworded it to make it work.**

**(Phoebe hands Piper a piece of paper.)**

**Piper: Uh, Phoebe, that's awfully dangerous. If something goes wrong we won't be able to contact each other.**

**Phoebe: I'll be safe, I'll be with Cole. And he'll bring me back, so don't worry about that.**

**Prue: You're banking a lot on that little potion of yours, you know.**

**Phoebe: No, I'm not. I'm banking on Cole**


End file.
